In attempts to simulate actual combat conditions during training exercises for ground troops, a variety of devices has been tried over the years to provide a relatively realistic combat environment including the sound, flash and smoke of artillery rounds and bombs. Remotely detonated explosive charges, hand-thrown artillery simulators and launchers for small sound and flash devices have been used. In such cases, any device used to simulate indirect fire preferably has been configured so that fragments released upon detonation will not injure personnel participating in the training exercise. A particularly effective type of device for simulating indirect fire is disclosed in the present applicant's copending application Ser. No. 421,555 filed Sept. 21, 1982, now abandoned, for Indirect Fire Simulation Devices.
Since in most cases no portion of such simulation devices is intended for reuse, minimization of manufacturing costs has presented a continuing problem. Moreover, since any fragments or intact portions of such devices following detonation could present a serious missle hazzard to training personnel, the use of lightweight materials or the use of recovery devices such as parachutes for large intact portions or both has become most desirable. In addition to maintaining the safety of training personnel and minimizing the cost of the simulation devices, a continuing need has existed for simulation devices having firing mechanisms which not only meet safety and cost requirements but are also simple and highly reliable during training exercises.